wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Madam Vega's Wrestling School for Girls
Madam Vega's Wrestling School for Girls is a professional wrestling school that is located in Detroit, Michigan. In 1992, the school was found by retired wrestler Madam Vega . The school quickly made headlines being the only professional wrestling school that worked with only girls. Vega's school is known with working with LAW & OWA Companiesl, training the new up & coming women wrestlers such as Ricki Rivers. The most known female wrestlers that have trained in Madam Vega's school is Tarah Nova. History The school for girls opened its door around July 1992, five afters after Madam Vega retired from wrestling. The school started out slow but one after one, girls and women for all of the 50 states come to the school and trained under Vega's wings. For the longest time, Vega was the only 'Head' trainer till she hired the retired Hellcats Champion, Michele Deadly back in 2013 to help train the girls. Vega and Deadly now co-run the school together. Around June 2017, Madam Vega hired a new trainer, Nalani Lee, an Hawaiian Wrestler who is famous for Powerhouse wrestling style. Lee brought a new twist to the Female wrestling style at the school, something most female wrestlers never thought of wrestling like. Trainees like Corrina Grey and JC Felony have learned new wrestling styles from Lee and went on to say how hardworking and challenging she was to work with, which makes her a great teacher to have to at the school. Business with EAW In early 2018, Madam Vega, along with Michele Deadly and Nalani Lee, sat down with the head of Elite Answers Wrestling and became full time partners with the company; becoming on of the top places for new Female Elitists to come and train before being called up to the EAW Developmental: NEO. After a few months working with the company, The school cut ties with EAW to start out on a new pet project. Lethal Angels of Wrestling In Mid 2018, after parting ways with EAW, Madam Vega reached out to Cameron Ella Ava and started the all female wrestling company called Lethal Angels of Wrestling aka LAW. Reputation Known for teaching its students how to keep calm mindsets while wrestling and pushing its students to new levels; Madam Vega's Wrestling School for Girls as became on of the top wrestling schools for females in the US.''' '''The wrestling styles that are taught in the school are best around the wrestlers who teach them. Michele Deadly for example teaches the students art of technical wrestling while Vega teaches Brawler styles. Submission and High-flying is also taught there but rare. The only student currently that graduated from the school under learning only High-flying is Madam Vega's youngest daughter, Cassidy Vega. The Start of Tarah Nova From the age of Sixteen to around her early twenties, Tarah Nova lived at a wrestling school that was ran by a retired female Wrestler called Madam Vega. At first, Nova didn't see eye to eye with Vega and she would pick fights with her about the way she was teaching wrestling. Even with the fighting and the double duties of training Nova had to pull almost every week, Vega never kicked her out of the school. She continued to get pushed harder by Vega, harder then the other girls who visited the school. Nova learned how to control her anger and how to keep a leveled head in the ring at all times. The school also helped Nova learn to trust other people. Notable Trainees * Cassidy Vega * Corrina Grey * Mia Marie Vega * Melissa Flash * JC Felony * Kyle Lewis * Heather Graves * Ricki Rivers * Roni De Vil * Sydney St. Clair * Tarah Nova * Yasmeen Namir Notable Guest Trainers * Aria Jaxon * Kyle Lewis * Michele Deadly * Nalani Lee * Samantha Garza * Tarah Nova Category:Training Facilities